hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Delphox
Delphox (formerly Charizard and AlphaSkyRaider) is a Canadian Unterganger. He started making parodies on the 31st of July, which was the last day of the second generation which presumably makes him the last of the second gen, even though he created parodies as early back as 2011. He mostly makes gaming parodies. Today, he is one of the fastest growing Untergangers in the Downfall Community, as he has over 11 thousand subscribers and 3 million views on YouTube. He is also a big fan of Pokemon since 2015. He is now a mod on the Hitler Parody Wiki Facebook page, a mod on the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room, and a judge of the Unterganger Awards. Styles Delphox's parody style mostly consists of gaming videos where Hitler plays a game that makes him rage in the end. He occasionally uses headpasting and/or chroma keying for some of his Hitler meme videos. He also makes a Hitler reacts to viral videos series, and uses green screening with some "The Fuhrer" parodies. He occasionally adds the Angry German Kid in a few of his parodies as well. However, some of his best made videos are DPMVs as he has more than any other Unterganger. Sockpuppet channel In 2015 Alpha began using the "Charizard" persona, to which he created a YouTube account under that name and posed as a fourth-generation Unterganger. The account gained high recognition and praise by several Untergangers as soon as he uploaded his first video, #Bunker Selfie, and was named Unterganger of the Month in February 2015 while being an active Unterganger for less than two weeks. "Charizard" was also named March 2015's Best New/Unknown Unterganger. It soon rose to over 700 subscribers. However, several similarities discovered between "Charizard" and AlphaSkyRaider and other factors led many to believe that Alpha and "Charizard" were the same person. Alpha later made a parody in response to this. On June 27, 2015, Alpha eventually revealed that he was running the Charizard account. All of the awards received by "Charizard" were then revoked soon after. After the reveal, Alpha renamed his channel "Charizard", and began to upload on that channel the parodies he made as "Charizard", the 4th gen. The fake Charizard account would be deleted a few days later. Second name change On February 23, 2016, Charizard changed his channel name yet again to Delphox. At first he wasn't sure whether to make it permanent or not, but later he decided the name change would be permanent and he would no longer be known as Charizard. The name change was because Alpha had grown tired of the "Charizard" name and all the nicknames that came along with it. Retirement On May 14th, 2016, after being unhappy with several recent dramas and controversies, as well as school and real life issues, Delphox decided to go into retirement from parody making to focus more on his studies. Although he still went on to chat with the others ever once in a while. On May 25th, 2016, after feeling like a total outsider of the community, he cut all contacts with the community itself, and has retired for a indefinite amount of time. He, in a talk with Ninetales95NL, both decided that it will also be their last months in judging for the Unterganger Awards. Delphox has stated to a few others that the DPMV collab between Ninetales and him will be his last parody for a long time. Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers